He Lives In You
by ReadingStar
Summary: Dumbledore was right, he did have a choice, and he chose to fight, to stop Voldemort from taking anyone from him, ever again. Harry's reaction to Sirius' death. Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 2


******Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 2 ****(some teams are still looking for reserves, hint, hint) **  
Team: Holyhead Harpies Position: Captain  
Length: 1,111 words, excluding A/Ns  


**Special Thanks to; My team fir giving me advice and Betaing (Go Harpies!) and to Holmes1216, for helping me with the basic story.**

**SUMMARY:  
Dumbledore was right, he did have a choice, and he chose to fight, to stop Voldemort from taking anyone from him, ever again.  
**

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**No matter how much I wish, I shall never be J. .  
**_**_No matter how much I beg, I shall never own Harry Potter_.**

**First incident happens the night, or the night after Sirius died. Second bit, is after Harry goes to meet Hagrid (C38) We know that he went to the Black Lake...**

**Can you guess which song its based on?!**

* * *

"Harry?"

_Sirius fell backwards through the vail. But instead of the look of mingled fear and surprise,with a hint of a smile, his godfather wore an angry expression, directed towards Harry_

"HARRY! WAKE UP!"

_The world went grey, and he was soon deposited in a world made of grey mist. He looked up at his godfather and parents "This is all your fault" they chorused. Harry's heart plunged into darkness_

"Harry! please!"

_They glowered at him, slowly advancing as they shouted in unison "IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT WE DIED! YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

"HARRY," he sat bolt upright to see Ginny, Neville, Luna and Madam Pompfrey were gathered around his bed (Ron and Hermione were looking at him from their beds). Harry shook and soon a pair of arms were wrapped around him, Ginny, he realised.  
"Hush, Harry. It's okay. You're safe," she whispered.

Harry nodded but the feeling of heart wrenching guilt had already settled around his his heart. He knew it was not real, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not forget the dream.

-  
Harry was seated on the banks of the Black Lake, behind a tangle of shrubs, to stop passers-by to see him. He picked up a pebble, lying near him and threw it into the lake. The pebble bounced once, before sinking.  
Harry was about to throw another pebble, when he heard someone walking past, he tried to keep as quiet as possible. He did not want to be in company, not after what had happened. He did not want to worry Ron and Hermione with details of the prophecy, he did not want to tell anyone, anyone other than Sirius... Sirius, who was now gone.

He threw another pebble into the water, remebring what Hagrid had told him a few minutes ago "-he died in battle, an' that's the way he'd've wanted ter go-"  
"Sirius never wanted to go," he said, glaring at his reflection. "He would never have gone if you hadn't believed the dream was true..." a tiny voice in his head added.  
He remembered the dream from a few days ago, and threw another pebble into the water, trying to forget about it, the pebble bounced thrice before sinking into the water.

To Harry, each "bounce," was family, his Mum, his Dad and Sirius. The sinking meant gone or dead. The fact that he had thrown the pebble meant that it was his fault. It was his fault they would never come back. It was his fault, he was all alone again.  
Harry glared the water. His reflection glared back.

He continued to stare into the water and noticed his reflection changing. It wasn't only Harry Potter who looked back into him anymore, it was Harry James Potter-Black, the boy he could have been if it hadn't been for him, Voldemort. Harry tried to blink back his tears, but one small, silver, silent tear fell into the lake. As the ripples formed, his mind was assaulted with memories

_Seeing Sirius, for the first time, on the TV at home, with the Dursley's and his Aunt Petunia wishing she would be the one to catch him  
Seeing Sirius as a dog in Magolia Crecent and nearly getting run-over by the knight bus  
Being warned by Mr Weasley, about Sirius wanting to kill him. Meeting Remus, on the train.  
The Dementors, hearing his Mum and Dad's last moments Planning to live with Sirius  
Peter escaping, shattering all his dreams of moving in with his Godfather  
Saving Sirius and Hermione from the Dementors  
The time-turner, and saving Sirius from the Dementors Kiss, again.  
Watching his godfather ride away on Buckbeak,  
Seeking Sirius' advice when his scar hurt during the holidays  
"Fire-calling" Sirius to help him with the tounament  
Sirius being there to support and comfort him after Harry saw Voldemort come back  
The summer at Grimmauld Place  
Kreacher  
Sirius assuring him of who he was  
Occlumency  
The Dream that broke him.  
The mirror he had never used, and regretted never using  
The ministry of magic, Department of Mysteries where it happened  
The prophecy  
The high voice, and laugh of Bellatrix Lestrange as she killed his Godfather  
Sirius falling through the Vail  
Dead  
Gone  
Never Coming Back  
Just like his parents  
The life he had dreamt of, ruined because of his foolishness._

Harry looked back into the water as he saw himself being helped to his feet by his parents, he hadn't realised he'd fallen to the ground. He had to get up on his own, because in reality, his parents were not with him and nor was Sirius... all because of him.

Watching his reflection longingly, Harry imagined what his life could have been, if Voldemort had never... never killed his parents. He saw the life he could have had:

_His mother was singing him a lullaby  
Him having siblings  
His parents sending him to primary school  
Clapping as he received his Hogwarts letter  
A normal year at Hogwarts  
His parents proud of his exam results  
Inviting his friends, Ron and Hermione, to stay with him, at his house  
Watching him grow up, with them.  
Cheering at his wedding  
Holding his hand as they drifted into the beyond  
Greeting him when he joined them_

He would meet them anywhich way, only this time they hadn't seen him become who he was. Thinking about it that way, got back his confidence. Harry picked himself up and stood taller, his resolve strengthened. Cocky smile plastered on his face, he recalled Dumbledore's words, "You always have a choice," Dumbledore was right, he did have a choice, and he chose to fight, to stop Voldemort from taking anyone from him, ever again. He felt a sense of pride coming from somewhere. Smiling softly, he headed back to the castle.

Though Harry still missed his godfather, he wanted to think about it positively, remembering the good times. Doing so brought back one memory that had affected him the most, something that Sirius had said to him, just before leaving with Buckbeak at the end of his third year.

"It's cruel that I got to spend so much time with James and Lily, and you so little. But know this; the ones that love us never really leave us. And you can always find them in here," he placed his hand on Harry's heart. "He lives in you." Sirius had add under his breath, not realizing that Harry had heard him. In that moment, Harry realized just how much Sirius missed Harry's dad.

Looking back on it now, the last four words mattered most. "He lives in you

Sirius' words had never been more true.

* * *

**Song: He Live In You, Lion King, Simba's Pride**

_**"Into the water**_

_**Into the truth**_

_**In your reflection**_

_**He lives in you"**_

_******Its my first song fic, so hopefully it wasn't rubbish... Sirius dialog was coppied from the movie, except the "He Lives In You" bit.**_


End file.
